Mary Grace Canfield/Filmography
"Biography: Eddie Albert: Thinking Green" (2001) TV Episode .... Herself *"The Jackie Thomas Show: Aloha, Io-wahu (#1.18)" (1993) TV Episode .... Jane *Young Goodman Brown (1993) .... Goody Cloyse *Return to Green Acres (1990) (TV) .... Ralph Monroe *South of Reno (1988) .... Motel Manager "Alice: The Night They Raided Debbie's (#9.13)" (1985) TV Episode .... Ruthie *Burning Rage (1984) (TV) .... Nettie McFadden *Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983) .... Miss Foley *"Cagney & Lacey: Jane Doe #37 (#2.15)" (1983) TV Episode .... Shopping Cart Lady *The Making of 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' (1983) (TV) .... Herself *"Tabitha: Paul Goes to New York (#1.10)" (1978) TV Episode .... Dr. Morrison *"The Love Boat: Message for Maureen/Gotcha/Acapulco Connection (#1.4)" (1977) TV Episode .... Housekeeper *"Family" (1976) TV series .... Mrs. Hanley (1976-1978) *"Family: Home Movies (#2.3)" (1976) TV Episode .... Mrs. Hanley *"Family: Coming Apart (#2.1)" (1976) TV Episode .... Mrs. Hanley *Half a House (1975) .... Thelma ... aka "House Divided" - USA (alternative title) *Promise Him Anything (1975) (TV) .... Crazy Lady *"General Hospital" (1963) TV series .... Lucille March Weeks, R. N. (1973) (temporary replacement for Ms. Wall) *"Love, American Style: Love and the Games People Play/Love and High Spirits/Love and the Memento/Love and the Single Husband/Love and the Stutter (#5.4)" (1973) TV Episode .... Bridgette (segment "Love and the Games People Play") *Night of Terror (1972) (TV) .... Chairlady *"The Bold Ones: The New Doctors: Discovery at Fourteen (#3.11)" (1972) TV Episode .... Mrs. MacBeth *"Green Acres: The Hole in the Porch (#6.23)" (1971) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: The Carpenter's Ball (#6.22)" (1971) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Adam-12: Log 135: Arson (#3.10)" (1970) TV Episode .... Susie Fisher *"Green Acres: The Great Mayoralty Campaign (#6.6)" (1970) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Beauty Is Skin Deep (#5.13)" (1969) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Ralph's Nuptials (#5.11)" (1969) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: The Youth Center (#5.8)" (1969) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Eb Uses His Ingenuity (#4.23)" (1969) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Oh, Promise Me (#4.22)" (1969) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Everywhere a Chick Chick (#4.14)" (1969) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: The Birthday Gift (#4.13)" (1969) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: How to Get from Hooterville to Pixley Without Moving (#4.12)" (1968) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: How Hooterville Was Floundered (#4.10)" (1968) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe/Harry Monroe *"Green Acres: The Agricultural Student (#4.9)" (1968) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Old Mail Day (#4.8)" (1968) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Handy Lessons (#4.6)" (1968) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: A Star Named Arnold Is Born: Part 1 (#3.29)" (1968) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Instant Family (#3.28)" (1968) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Our Son, the Barber (#3.24)" (1968) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: The Spring Festival (#3.23)" (1968) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: My Mother, the Countess (#3.22)" (1968) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: No Trespassing (#3.15)" (1967) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Alf and Ralph Break Up (#3.14)" (1967) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: The Thing (#3.9)" (1967) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *Johnny Belinda (1967) (TV) .... Mrs. Lutz *"Green Acres: A Kind Word for the President (#3.6)" (1967) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: The Man for the Job (#3.1)" (1967) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Vacation Playhouse: Heaven Help Us (#5.4)" (1967) TV Episode .... Mildred *The St. Valentine's Day Massacre (1967) .... Mrs. Doody, Landlady (uncredited) *Don't Make Waves (1967) .... Seamstress *"Green Acres: Kimball Gets Fired (#2.27)" (1967) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Lisa's Vegetable Garden (#2.24)" (1967) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: The Computer Age (#2.21)" (1967) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Exodus to Bleedwell (#2.18)" (1967) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: It's So Peaceful in the Country (#2.17)" (1967) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: A Home Isn't Built in a Day (#2.11)" (1966) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: The Hooterville Image (#2.9)" (1966) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: I Didn't Raise My Pig to Be a Soldier (#2.3)" (1966) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Culture (#1.31)" (1966) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Bewitched: Man's Best Friend (#2.34)" (1966) TV Episode .... Harriet Kravitz *"Bewitched: A Bum Raps (#2.32)" (1966) TV Episode .... Harriet Kravitz *"Bewitched: Follow That Witch: Part 2 (#2.31)" (1966) TV Episode .... Harriet Kravitz *"Bewitched: Follow That Witch: Part 1 (#2.30)" (1966) TV Episode .... Harriet Kravitz *"The Farmer's Daughter: Twelve Angry Women (#3.25)" (1966) TV Episode .... Alice Goodall *"Green Acres: The Day of Decision (#1.22)" (1966) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: What's in a Name? (#1.21)" (1966) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Sprained Ankle, Country Style (#1.19)" (1966) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: Lisa Bakes a Cake (#1.18)" (1966) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: I Didn't Raise My Husband to Be a Fireman (#1.17)" (1966) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"Green Acres: How to Enlarge a Bedroom (#1.15)" (1965) TV Episode .... Ralph Monroe *"The Farmer's Daughter: Jewel Beyond Compare (#3.13)" (1965) TV Episode Actress *"Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre: Wake Up, Darling (#1.17)" (1964) TV Episode .... Juliet *Archie (1964) (TV) .... Miss Grundy ... aka "The Electric Cupid" - USA (subtitle) *"The Andy Griffith Show: A Date for Gomer (#4.9)" (1963) TV Episode .... Mary Grace Gossage *Come Blow Your Horn (1963) .... Mildred Looking for JFK at Party (uncredited) *"The Eleventh Hour: The Middle Child Gets All the Aches (#1.32)" (1963) TV Episode .... Mrs. Dobkin *"The Joey Bishop Show: The Baby Formula (#2.25)" (1963) TV Episode .... Mrs. Bennett *"The Wide Country: A Guy for Clementine (#1.2)" (1962) TV Episode .... The Organist *The Interns (1962) .... Pharmacy Nurse (uncredited) *Poor Mr. Campbell (1962) (TV) .... Grindl *"Hazel: Rock-A-Bye Baby (#1.31)" (1962) TV Episode .... Miss Simmons *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Act of Faith (#7.27)" (1962) TV Episode .... The Woman in the Bookshop *"The Hathaways: A Man for Amanda (#1.22)" (1962) TV Episode .... Amanda Allison *"Thriller: The Hollow Watcher (#2.20)" (1962) TV Episode .... Ally Rose *"The Hathaways: The Paint Job (#1.18)" (1962) TV Episode .... Amanda Allison *"The Hathaways: TV or Not TV (#1.8)" (1961) TV Episode .... Amanda Allison *"The Hathaways: Elinor's Guilt (#1.4)" (1961) TV Episode .... Amanda Allison *"Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Bang! You're Dead (#7.2)" (1961) TV Episode .... Supermarket Customer (uncredited) *"Thriller: A Good Imagination (#1.31)" (1961) TV Episode .... Celia Perry *Pollyanna (1960) .... Angelica *"Play of the Week: The Waltz of the Toreadors (#1.6)" (1959) TV Episode .... Sidonia *That Kind of Woman (1959) .... WAC on Train (uncredited) *"Robert Montgomery Presents: One Smart Apple (#8.38)" (1957) TV Episode Actress *"Robert Montgomery Presents: Goodbye, Grey Flannel (#8.7)" (1956) TV Episode .... Abigail Lewis *"Robert Montgomery Presents: Onions in the Stew (#8.2)" (1956) TV Episode Actress *"The Best of Broadway: The Guardsman (#1.7)" (1955) TV Episode .... Liesl Category:Filmography